Missing Him
by hopewynn011
Summary: Dean Wants to spend more time together


Dean's eyes flutterd open as the sun rose upon his face in the huge windows of their hotel room. Dean propped himself up on his elbow as he watched John look every so peaceful. The younger man kissed John's face lighly. "mhm, he heard John moan out. Dean smiled "damn, i don't wanna get up" Dean smield "is it because you got a big hard mushroom between your legs?. The older man jerked up "what?...well i've never heard it put quite that way before...and yes. They packed their bags an headed to the next city. The drive was fun they talked for hours about their favorite stuff and childhood memories.

They had the radio on and sang almost every song. "hey, you wanna out tonight? Dean asked unsurely. The older man looked over "i would love too." They got finally got to the building this part aways sucked for Dean knowing their was date was hours aways away. They both split down the hallways going to their room both looking back at eachother. John grabed his key card opening the he was met by Nikki who jumped in arms kissing him eagerly "I missed you" she said cheerfully "i missed you too" he said uncaringly. The next he knew she was leading him twords the bed. Dean laid in his hotel room staring at the celing sometimes he wished he had the other man with him. The younger man also knew John wouldn't things with her that he did him, he closed his eyes and let out a long deep breath.

They younger man then heard a knock at the door he jumped excitedly he met by John. "hey sexy" the older man said without an expression. Dean jumped into his arms kissing him deeply, "so did you rub one out while i was gone?" the older man said. The younger man jerked back..."what?, i didn't- i know you did the older man said cutting him off. Dean threw his head back in embarrassment "shut up" he said getting red faced. They heard a knock at the door it was Seth and Roman "let go party" Seth said excitedly. "I knew you'd say that" the younger man said backing up letting John go in head of him. The club was loud John never really went out cause Nikki didn't like all the commotion. Roman and Seth went straight for two girls at the end of the bar "horndogs" the younger man said. Dean and John ordered some drinks admiring the clubs beautiful settings.

They looked up to see these two girls grinding all over Roman and Seth "See i told you", the younger man said taking a sip of the drink. The older man let out a snort "what are you talking about that was me and you last night". Dean spat out his drink "no um...no comment". They had a couple more drinks and watched Seth and Roman with mob a girls around them. They younger man slowed turned his head towards John "you wanna get outta here"..."Yeah", lets go John said. Back the hotel both men were tired the younger man ploped down the bed and let out a breath. John lent his arm down and moved Dean's leg The older man slid in inbetween laying down on his back. The younger man licked his lips "ride with me tomrrow" he said. The older man let out a long deep sign "i'll...uh see what i can do"John said unsurely.

They next day was hectic they where getting ready for raw. The backstage area was loud with sound, pyro, and electrical equipment being checked as always. Dean walked into the catering area to grab a quick bite he looked to see John sitting with Nikki. They made eye contact "screw it " Dean muttered. John quicky turned his to see sitting down on the other side right beside him. "oh hey Dean!, Nikki said turning around John had an uncomfortable vibe to him. They sat there and talked for a few minstues, "hey babe i'm gunna go out for a hours see ya in a few" Nikki said. John turned to Dean raised his eye brown up and down. They next thing they knew they where in a hotel room riping eachothers clothes off. The younger man pushed John on the bed Dean grabed the condoms and lube it was slow and passionate.

Their bodied grinded together the younger man slid down onto John. The old man looked over the night stand. John's phone was lighting up "oh if you only knew bitch" Dean thought to himself. The younger man lifted John's legs onto his shoulders he loved this position. John was getting close he then slid into Dean. John brought Dean into the upright postion they stroked eachother slowly untill both were there. The next moring they woke. John's phone was going off "you're uh getting a phone call". The older reached over Dean to the night stand and handed John his phone. "Hello?" Dean nestled his head into John neck kissing him. The younger drowned out the converstion as he kissed John's chest. John hung up the phone "i gotta go" the older man sadly..."i know" Dean said sadly trying not to look at John. They shared a long deep kiss then John walked out the door Dean followed, They both when their separate ways down the hallway counting the day they be in eachother arms again.


End file.
